Rewriting (Family) History
by catlovingmermaid
Summary: Huey, Dewey, and Louie spent their first ten years believing that they were orphans, until their mother showed up at their front door, now they don't know what to think, especially after their mom receives a package from a mysterious lover. Can they figure out the truths hidden in their family tree?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The only thing that kept Della in her seat as the Spear of Selene landed, a lot more roughly than she would have wanted, but hey, she didn't crash, so that was a plus. However, she did wack her head on the control panel as it came to a halt.

She rubbed her head, yep, she was going to have a nice sized goose egg where her head hit. Now the question was had she made it? Was she near Duckberg? It would be just her luck to land on the other side of earth.

She undid her seatbelt, the only way to know where on Earth she was, was to get out of the Spear and look around for herself, she had been to every corner of the world with her twin brother Donald and their Uncle Scrooge. She would know right off the bat where she was once she was outside.

She stood up, or at least she tried, her leg, or more accurately the remains of her leg, throbbed in pain as she tried to put weight on it. She groaned, Earth's gravity was six times that of the moon, and even though she had lost a lot of weight, obvious by the way her clothes hung from her shoulders, her leg wasn't use to having to hold this much weight.

Tears threatened to spill, but Della kept them at bay with a vengeance, she wasn't going to cry, she was not a crier, but to get this far, to almost get home, to meet her boys finally, only to be stopped because she couldn't put weight on her bad leg. It was heartbreaking, had someone saw her land then she could get help quickly, but if nobody did, then who knew when help would arrive.

The sudden sound of a voice in the distance caused her to stop, swip once at her eyes and listen, someone was coming. She felt her breath catch in her throat as the voice got closer, she couldn't understand what it was saying, but then again, with Donald Duck sometimes you could be beak to beak with him and still not understand a word. It was her brother.

"Donald!" she called out, surprised to hear her voice cracking with emotion, "Donald!" she was going to keep calling his name until she could understand what he was saying or saw him for herself.

"Della!" Donald's voice called out again, closer this time, full of hope, "Della where are you?"

Della felt tears leaked down her face, she was home, that was the only explanation she could think of why Donald had been the one to find her so quickly after she had landed, "Donald," she said again, as if afraid that if she said anything else she would wake up and discover it was all a dream.

Then a burst of fresh earth air, wonderful air tumbled into the spear as the door opened, and there surrounded by light like some kind of angel, was her brother.

"Della!" Donald cried out, at least that was what Della thought he said, his voice was so choked with emotions that he was harder to understand than normal. Or maybe ten years away had made her forget how to understand her twin brother, which was really sad, most of the time she was the one who could understand him, no matter what.

"I hurt my leg," Della called out, "I need help getting out."

Donald quickly clambered down the ladder, coming to a stop in front of Della, stared at her for a second, then threw his arms around her, "I've missed you," he said checking her up and down taking in her appearance. Her clothes were shredded and clung loosely to her body, he traveled downwards to her legs, to check to see how bad it was injured.

He gasped as he saw the metal leg, "What happened?"

"Lost it," Della said softly, "When I crash landed."

It took about ten minutes for Donald to help Della up and out of the Spear and another twenty minutes for the two of them to hobble, Della leaning heavily on Donald, over to the bench at the bus stop that Donald had been sitting at when Della had landed.

Donald lowered Della onto the bench and looked up at the long windy drive that lead to the Manor, there was no way that the two of them could make it all the way to the top with Della's bad leg and Donald's suitcase, which was sitting next to the bench were he had left it when he saw the Spear of Selene land.

He pulled out his cell phone and wondered who to ask to come pick them up. He wasn't sure if Della was ready to face her past. Oh, Uncle Scrooge and he might not have talked about it, but they knew that Della had a reason, other than impatience, to take the Spear of Selene. That the note that Webby and Dewey had found had been written hastily, and did not contain the whole truth.

"I'm sorry I left," Della muttered, "I honestly wasn't thinking straight," she sighed, "I was young and foolish and I thought I was ready to settle down, but I wasn't. I was addicted to adventuring, and Zephyr knew that, he was just as addicted as I was, the places we were planning to take the boys when they were older," she brushed tears away from her cheeks, "Then I got that phone call that changed everything, I knew that once the boys hatched, my adventures would be over. Adventuring wouldn't pay the bills and I had to consider the boys.

"I just had to get away, I couldn't face Zephyr's mother, or Uncle Scrooge, or even you. Well, the cockpit was the place I've always did my best thinking, so I took off, with hardly a note. Then I got caught in that storm and crashed.

"I was trying to run away from my problems and all I got was more trouble."

Donald nodded his head, scrolling through his contacts, that was exactly what they had thought had happened, now who to call, Mrs. Beakly, probably not, seeing her might bring back the same emotions that had caused her to flee in the first place. It would definitely bring back memories that Della had no doubt buried, Uncle Scrooge, no he didn't drive, but that left, he groaned, that left Launchpad and that might not work out good, Della might feel like she had been replaced. And a jealous Della wasn't a pretty sight.

Della glanced around, trying to get it in her head that she was on Earth, that was when she noticed the large suitcase next to the bench, "You going somewhere Donald?" she asked, grateful that she had finally found something to change the subject to.

"Well, I was going on a month long Carribean Cruise that Uncle Scrooge paid for." He chuckled a little, "It's non refundable, and you know how he gets when we throw away his hard earned money."

The twins both shuddered, Uncle Scrooge was not a stingy old miser like everyone thinks, however, he was a smart businessman and watched what he spent carefully. It wasn't like him to buy something that was nonrefundable.

"Well, you just have to go on the cruise then," Della insisted, "You don't look so good, a vacation is just what you need."

"But.." Donald began.

"I'm not going anywhere Donald," Della insured him, "I've been gone for ten years I can stay home for a month or two, you're going!" With that she threw the suitcase in to the bus that had just came to a stop.

Donald huffed, shaking his head, "Uncle Scrooge will understand when he sees you."

"Uncle Scrooge wouldn't have bought you a nonrefundable month long cruise if he didn't think you needed a break, stop trying to be a hero Donald and get on that bus, now!"

Donald gulped, taking a step backward, towards the bus, Della was stubborn, and despite her inability to think things through at times, she was a family oriented duck and if she thought that Donald needed the vacation that Uncle Scrooge was paying for, she would insure that he got it. Even if it meant flying over the ship and pushing him overboard, "Okay, Okay, I'm going, I'm going!"

**A/N: Okay Skyla and Angel I'm entering the competition, next time she reunites with Scrooge and the Boys. So who is Zephyr? What is Della's and Mrs. Beakly's past together? Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

Della Duck punched in the code to the front gate on the keypad, only for it to flash a red light. frowning she punched in the numbers again slowly, one, eight, seven, seven, 1877, the year her Uncle Scrooge earned his number one dime, again it turned red. Why wouldn't the blasted thing work! she tried again, and got the same results as before. She couldn't believe that this pathetic piece of technology was keeping her from her kids. but nothing could stop Della Duck, not even a lousy lock gate, she would climb it if she had to.

Of course, once again Della forgot to factor in her increased weight and decreased muscle mass along with the increased gravitational pull, and she was about half way up the gate it she ended up falling back down.

That was when her self control snapped, ten years on a barren waste land and now a lousy gate was the only thing keeping her away from her boys.

* * *

Mrs. Beakley paused in her cleaning the kitchen to pull out her cell phone and check the security alert that had just popped up, apparently someone had tried to enter the passcode, but had entered it wrong, three times in a row. She quickly called up the camera and was greeted by the sight of Della Duck Screaming and shaking the front gates as if they had wronged her in some way.

She suddenly felt an onslaught of emotions, Della was alive, but it hurt to see her without Zephyr by her side. for the best ten years she had pretended that Della Duck had just been the niece of her employer, and not the closest thing to a daughter that she had had. To have her back in her life, really drove home the fact that Zephyr was not coming home.

She shook her head, before opening the gates, electronically, She best make sure her room was clean.

* * *

Della stared at the front door of the house, her hand hovering over the door knob. She pulled it back, "First impression is the only impression, I need to make it count."

After that she tried several different things that she could say, until she notice the doorknob turning, on the other side of the door she could hear Uncle Scrooge talking to someone, the boys maybe?

"This could be the discovery of a life time," he said, as he opened the door only for a female to grab the door and slam it shut again.

Scrooge blinked, it couldn't be, could it, he thought as he once again opened the door, this time carefully putting his cane in the door way as he did. Once again, the person outside moved to close the door, "Can you give me like five more minutes, I need to figure out what to say."

Scrooge pulled the door open a little more, "Della?" he asked.

"Hi Uncle Scrooge," Della said, a little sheepishly as she waved her hand at her uncle.

The magical quill that Scrooge was holding slipped to the floor and shattered, Scrooge's eyes went round with surprise, and the next thing Della knew she was being spun around like Scrooge use to do when she was a little girl.

Soon the spinning stopped, and Scrooge held his niece at arms length, "It's you, it's really you, I can not believe it," he said, his voice choked with emotion, "Just look at you standing here, after all..." Scrooge laughed, not that anything was funny but because he needed to let the emotions out before he exploded, "I thought you were..." He couldn't finish the sentence, he couldn't even finish thinking the sentence.

"Dead," Della asked cheerfully, "Not yet."

Leave it to Della to make a joke of a near death experience.

Scrooge, however let it slide, "Where?" he asked.

"The moon!" Della said.

"The moon!" Scrooge demanded, had he forgot to search the moon, no, he remembered searching it, "I searched the moon."

"Not hard enough," Della grumped, if her uncle had actually had someone land and search the moon on foot they would have found her, "There were mites and aliens and I had to rebuild the Spear with my tooth!"

"Don't raise your voice at me you replacive rocketeer!"

Della laughed, "I missed your Scroogey alliteration." she announced hugging her uncle tightly.

Scrooge stepped forward, returning the hug, only to stop and crouch down, staring in horror at the metal leg, he glanced up, his eyes pleading for an explanation.

"Lost it in the Crash," Della explained, her voice more subdue as she remembered what had happened.

"Made out of rocket parts," Scrooge observed, "Brilliant, leg or no, you're still the same woman from ten years ago."

Della laughed, "Out of my way old man," she jokingly ordered, she came to see her kids and that was what she was going to do, "Where are my..." she trailed off, clustered together were four children, the three boys apparently hiding behind the girl, she dropped down on her knees, afraid that they won't be able to hold her up any longer.

"Who's the Cyborg?" The boy in blue asked.

"Is that?" the one in red added.

"It can't be," the one in green insisted.

"Guys," the girl said, "I think that's your Mom."

Scrooge walked up behind Della and motioned to the boys, "Huey, Dewey, Louie, meet Della Duck." he said softly.

"I'm part Robot, I knew it!" Dewey shouted, running into his mom's arms.

Della smiled as she looked her son in the eyes for the very first time. Then she remembered what Uncle Scrooge called them, "Huey, Dewey, and Louie, no, no, no, their names were suppose to be Jet," she pointed to Huey, "Turbo," Dewey, and "Rebel," Louie.

"I could have been Turbo?" Dewey asked in shock.

"I told Donald, I wrote it down in case no one could understand him..."

"I could have been Turbo?!" Dewey stated again.

Huey stepped forward and asked, "How did you survive a barren wasteland, have you adjusted to earth's gravity and did you make any modifications to your leg."

"Sheer determination to get back to you guys, Not really, and no because junior woodchuck rule number 42."

"Build things right the first time and they won't need modification." Della and Huey said in unison.

"You really are my mom!" he cried out, running over to hug their mother.

"Nope, not buying it," Louie announced, "For all we know it could be a trick."

"It's no trick Rebel," Della shook her head, "I mean Louie, right? Next time I see Donald," she muttered.

"You must be starving," Scrooge stated.

"I am," Della confessed, "That Oxi chew was disgusting, and the more you chew it the stronger the flavor got."

"Let's get you something to eat." Scrooge said kindly.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three:

Della had forgotten how amazing food tasted, she started woofing it down as fast as she could.

"Slow down Lass you're going to make yourself sick," Scrooge McDuck encouraged her.

Della dropped her spoon, "Sorry," she said softly.

"If you're done, I'll take that plate for you dear," a scarily familiar voice asked as a hand reached out to take her empty plate.

Della looked up, startled, it couldn't be, why hadn't Donald warned her, "Agent twenty two?" She gasped, unable to believe her eyes, "You're the housekeeper!"

That was all it took for Webby to overcome her shyness, "How do you know my Granny?" she asked, climbing onto the table.

"What are you talking about?" Della asked, surely Mrs. Beakley would have told the kids who she was, what she was, wouldn't she?

"You know my Granny," Webby insisted, "How do you know her?"

"I went to school with your parents and your mother's older brother," Della said slowly.

"But my mom was an only child, I don't have any uncles."

Della glanced at Mrs. Beakley, "Only child?" she demanded, speaking it as if it was an insult.

Uncle Scrooge knew at that moment that Della was only holding on by a thread, "Come on children," he said, herding the boys and Webby out of the dining room, "Let's leave them alone to catch up."

"Zephyr died and your solution was just to pretend he never existed?" Della shouted as Uncle Scrooge closed the door behind him.

"I never pretended anything," Beakley insisted, "I just, the whole thing was my fault..."

Behind the closed door, Dewey exclaimed, "Say what?!"

"Shh..." Huey insisted, "I want to her what she has to say."

Back in the Dining Room, Beakley sank down into a chair, "You wouldn't have found the Spear of Selene if it wasn't for the spy training I gave you."

Behind the Dining Room doors Dewey gasped, "Mom's a spy?!"

"Your training saved my life more times than I can count, especially on the moon."

Beakley nodded, "Zephyr called me the night you stole the Spear, all out of breath, it was a terrible connection, I could only understand half of what he was saying, something about you and the spear and your uncle's money bin. Then the line went dead and your uncle called me, all in a panic because you stole the Spear."

Della, nodded, then something dawned on her, "How long between phone calls would you say it was?"

"Not even a full minute, I thought it might be Zephyr calling me back. A couple of hours later, I received the phone call that he had..." Mrs. Beakley's voice cracked.

"This doesn't make sense," Della muttered, more to herself than to Beakley, "I received the phone call an hour before Uncle Scrooge realized I took the Spear. He contacted me as soon as he realized I was gone." she then looked at Beakley and said, "But that still doesn't explain why Webby doesn't know that I'm her aunt or the boys know that you are their grandmother?"

"It hurt, seeing them, especially Dewey, he's a mini Zephyr, and the way he works with Webby, reminds me on how you use to work with Zephyr. Webby was always so curious about what happened to you, and so where the boys, I knew that if they found out my connection to all of this, they would interrogate me." Beakley stood up, "I know it's silly, and selfish of me, but losing you hurt your uncle and me deeply."

Della gave her a soft, sad, smile, "I understand," she said, stifling a yawn.

Beakley let a little smirk escape before heading to the door, her arm draped over the younger duck's shoulders, "You look exhausted, I already prepared your bedroom."

"I can't sleep," Della insisted, pulling away from her mother in law, "I have so much time to make up for."

"And you can do that in the morning," Beakley insisted, "As for you right now I say bed now."

"You haven't changed a bit," Della grumbled.

"Hey, you married my son, so technically that makes you my daughter."

Della rolled her eyes, going to open the door, well aware that there was a massive scurry away from it as it swung open.

"I'm part of the McDuck family?" Webby demanded, her voice shrill with excitement.

"Sort of," Della agreed, "I was married to your uncle, so I am your aunt."

Webby's eyes went round and she started to totally freak out.

"Uh," Della asked, glancing at Mrs. Beakley.

"It's normal," Dewey stated.

"You should have seen her at Castle McDuck," Louie stated.

"Total information overhaul," Huey added, "She'll snap out of it, eventually."

Mrs. Beakley nodded, "Your mother is exhausted, let's let her relax and get some sleep before you bombard her with questions. That includes you too Webby," she added as an after thought, though it looked like she wasn't going to be able to form any questions for a while.

"Are we suppose to call you Granny like Webby does?" Dewey asked.

"Why didn't you tell us that you were our grandmother?"

"How come no one ever mentioned our father until now?"


	4. Chapter 4

Della followed Mrs. Beakley upstairs towards her old bedroom, uncertain if she was remembering how to breathe correctly, she was feeling a little light headed.

"Are you okay Della?" Mrs. Beakley asked as she steadied the younger duck as she swayed a little bit on the stairs.

"Yeah," Della said breathlessly, "Gravity... Leg... Hurt..."

Mrs. Beakley nodded, "Well, I can get you something for that once we get you settled," she offered as they stopped in front of a door.

"That must be Mom's old bedroom," Huey whispered to his brothers, "I wonder why Webby never took us in there, there's probably lots of information about her in there."

"It was locked and all the air vents welded shut," Webby said, staring in awe at Della Duck.

The triplets turned to look at her, she had seemed to be having a joy overload a minute ago, when they had found out that she was their cousin, but now she seemed to be back to her old self.

"Why in the world were all the air vents into her room welded shut?" Dewey demanded.

"Uncle Scrooge had them welded shut when I was your age, something about me sneaking out of the house at night to pick fights with the Beagle Boys." Della confessed.

Mrs. Beakley produced a key and inserted it into the door, Dewey, Huey, Louie, and Webby leaned forward to peer inside.

The door opened, revealing hardwood floors that had a thick layer of dust and large pieces of furniture with large white sheets draped over them, "I haven't had a chance to come in here yet."

...

It took awhile to get her room clean even, or maybe because, Huey, Dewey, Louie, and Webby were helping. Finally the last speck of dust was swept away, and Beakley looked at her watch, "I'm afraid that it is bedtime, children."

"Uhh," the three boys whined.

"But our mom," Dewey pointed out.

"Yeah," Huey agreed, "Shouldn't she be in charge, she's our Mom."

"Mrs. Beakley is right," Della announced, "It's getting late and you need sleep, maybe tomorrow we can do something exciting."

"Yeah," Dewey and Huey exclaimed, all while Louie shook his head, he just wasn't sure about his mom being back from the moon, what did one do with a Mom anyway? Was she like Uncle Scrooge and would take them on awesome adventures, or was she like Uncle Scrooge and wouldn't let them do anything fun at all.

"Why don't you get ready for bed and I'll tuck you in and tell you a bedtime story like a good mom should."

Half an hour later, the triplets clambered up on Louie's bunk, eager to hear a story from Della, Uncle Scrooge would every once in a while tell the kids stories about his adventures and they were sure that Della would do the same thing.

"You ever heard the story of the Princess and the Peacock?" Della asked.

Louie groaned, she was just like Uncle Donald, no fun once so ever, "Yeah, when we were little."

"I guess that one is a little kiddish isn't it," Della asked, "You're ready for a real grown up story staring yours truly."

The three boys looked at each other this was going to be great.

"The time when I was your age, the place El Doredo, the legend the horror..." The boys hung onto every word as she used one of their toy robots to act out the story, "Some say that scream was a promise to come back and get revenge on the person who destroyed him and her family," Della paused for a second, "pretty sure we stuff that thing in the garage."

...

Della had forgotten how comfortable a real bed was, she had forgotten what it was like to sink into a mattress and snuggle up in the blankets. It felt amazing, and she was sure that if her brain wasn't going a hundred miles per hour she was sure that she would have fallen asleep quickly, as it was her brain wouldn't shut down.

There was so much time for her to make up to the boys for, she had so many grand adventures planned for them, hopefully Uncle Scrooge hadn't beat her to all those places, the Lost City of Atlantica, the Hidden Pyramid of Toth-ra, and the summit of Mount Neverest. The boys would be just like her and Zephyr, fearless.

Zephyr, how had he been able to call Mrs. Beakley after Webster called her and told her that he was dead? Why was it that Webster told both her and Mrs. Beakley that he was dead? Did that have something to do with anything? She never did like Webster, he had always picked on Donald growing up and even though they never got along super well, he was her brother and she loved him and no one, besides herself, was allowed to pick on him.

She had been furious when Zephyr's sister, Breeze had started dating him, and still to this day believes that he had had some role in her untimely death. Could he be responsible for Zephyr's death as well? What about Zephyr's phone call to his mother about the Spear of Selene? Was it a warning that something was wrong with the steering system? Was that why she hadn't been able to turn around or control the spear properly? If Webster was involved in Zephyr's death, then maybe he was involved in the crash of the Spear of Selene? But what did he gain from that? Uncle Scrooge going bankrupt? Was that it, he wanted Uncle Scrooge to go bankrupt? But why would he want that? The only person that she knew that would want scrooge to go bankrupt would be Glomgold and while he had several schemes to get rid of the rich duck he never once thought to use his family against him. He probably didn't even realize that family meant more to her uncle than gold, but still.

...

Scrooge McDuck peered into Della's bedroom on the way to his own to find her pass out, fast asleep on the bed, tossing and turning as if she was dreaming, he smiled, he had his family back.


	5. Chapter 5

The birds chirping outside her window woke Della up, having not heard anything like that in many years. For a second she was confused on what the noise was, where she was and why she was sleeping in a bed instead of her hammock. Then it dawned on her, she was home, on Earth, in her bedroom at Uncle Scrooge's house.

She jumped out of bed and hurried to the bathroom that was attached, last night she had been so tired that she had gone straight to bed, but this morning, this morning she was going to enjoy her first shower in a decade, maybe she would even get her hair trimmed. It was nice long, but she always preferred it shorter.

The shower felt amazing as she washed away ten years of dirt and grime. She stayed in just enjoying the water pounding against her skin, until the hot water started going cold.

With a sigh she stepped out of the shower and wrapped her old fluffy bath robe around her. She took a quick look at her reflection, before finding a pair of scissors in one of the drawers of the vanity and cutting her hair off at the shoulder.

...

"Morning Uncle Scrooge," a voice behind him caused him to turn around to find Della standing there. Her hair was about six inches shorter and still wet from the shower, and she was dressed in a clean pair of shorts and Jacket, though she still wore her old scarf and pilot cap.

Scrooge smiled softly, it was so good to have Della back safe and sound, "Morning Della, just have a morning meeting to attend then I will be back this afternoon, Mrs. Beakley is here if you need anything." he insisted. If this meeting wasn't so important he would have it rescheduled so that he could stay home today. Della was going to need help figuring out her place in the family, help figuring out how to be a mom to three ten year old boys that she didn't know at all. Having her home was wonderful, but it meant change, and sometimes change was hard, especially for an old duck like himself, "Try to stay out of trouble." he added, just like he would tell Webby and the boys.

"Don't worry Uncle Scrooge, you just wait," Della insisted, "I'll be the best mom ever."

"I don't doubt that you will, Della," Scrooge said softly to himself as he opened the front door to leave.

As soon as Scrooge was gone Della stood on tip toes and reached inside the suit of armor that was at the top of the staircase, reaching inside. She soon found what she was looking for, her air horn stash was still there. Either Uncle Scrooge never found out about her hiding place, which seemed odd, or he didn't really care about the air horns because they made her happy.

She pulled one out and stared at what it said, ""Mom's Return Celebration Horn," when she had had these custom made she hadn't realized that they would be used to celebrate a return after such a long absence.

Shaking off her thoughts she hurried over to her boys room, there was so much time to make up for so she wanted to get an early start.

...

Huey, Dewey, and Louie had been huddled together on Louie's bunk, like they had all night, how Webby had been unfazed by last night's bedtime story was beyond them, none of them had slept a wink, scared that the monster might come back to seek his revenge.

Suddenly a loud noise shook them awake, as their mother appeared in the door way, "Who wants Cake for breakfast?"

The boys had all fallen into a heap on the floor next to the bunk bed. Louie jumped up, "I do!"

Huey shook his head, "I don't know, I'm not really into early morning sweets."

"When do you eat sweets?" Dewey asked giving his red clad brother a look, Huey was usually the last one to ask for a treat.

"Come on," Della shouted, pushing the button of the air horn again, unaware that Huey so close to her.

...

Mrs. Beakley was cleaning the front foyer when she heard a loud crashing sound, she reached her hand up in time to catch an old fashion shield, "Who's Shield is this ?" she asked.

"Uhh..." Della began, feeling like she did the one time Uncle Scrooge had caught her sneaking out of the house when she was the boys age.

"It's her son's shield," Dewey announced giving his brothers a look.

"Sons's, plural possessive," Huey shouted as well, "It belongs to all of us."

Mrs. Beakley gave Louie a look, "Brothers am I right?" he asked, shrugging his shoulders as the chandelier crashed down onto the floor.

"Let me help you," Della offered, but Mrs. Beakley shrugged her away.

"I'm use to cleaning up after children." Beakley insisted.

"While you clean up, why don't I make breakfast for the children."

...

Huey, Dewey, Louie, and Webby were watching Della cook while Mrs. Beakley stood by ready to put out the flames as soon as she was done, thinking to herself that Della needed to get some cooking lessons before she was allowed to step foot in her kitchen again.

Huey looked at the three cakes sitting before them, "I'm not really into sweets," he confessed but seeing as this is all the holidays made into one," he took a small tentative bite, only for his eyes to light up as he exclaimed, "You made Flam?"

"Because I'm a Flam tastic Mom," Della insisted.

Louie groaned, poking at the thing sat before him, she was just like Dewey with the puns.

As if to prove his point Dewey laughed, "Good one Mom," he insisted.

Della smiled, "Now for a true "Dellacacy"" she turned around to grab something as Dewey demanded to know how she "Dewey" it.

"Great," Louie moaned, "Now there are two of them."

"This is my fireworks cake, it's filled with fizzy rocks."

"I haven't seen fizzy rocks in years," Dewey exclaimed.

"That's because there were so many law suits that the government deemed them unsafe to eat," Webby explained.

"That sounds like a challenge," Dewey announced, while Louie shook his head, and Huey nodded his head encouraging him.


	6. Chapter 6

Della Duck was not having a great day, it wasn't even in a long stretch a pleasant day, one of her sons was injured, deafen by the air horns, another one was sick from eating something that she had no idea was dangerous to eat, and the other son had had nightmares all night long because she had told them a story that was too scary for ten year olds.

The worst thing was what her uncle had said after that, that she wasn't a mom. he had been the closest thing to a dad that she and Donald had ever had, and now he didn't believe she could be a mother? He had believe that she could be an pilot when no one else was interested, and an astronaut when most thought she should give up adventuring and settle down with her husband and kids. Maybe it would have been better if she had listened to everyone else. Maybe if she had settled down she would know not to tell scary stories, not to feed them food with a warning on them stating that they can cause extreme discomfort if eaten, and then maybe Rebel, no wait, Dewey, no Louie, yeah that was right, Louie wouldn't feel like he had no idea how to have a mom. She would also know which triplet was which and what their names were.

She opened the door to the garage, looking at all the different relics from past adventures, this was what she was good at fighting monsters and treasure hunting. She slumped against something golden that was big enough to support her while she rubbed her leg, "Stupid Earth Gravity," she muttered to herself. However, focusing on her stump of a leg didn't stop what she had heard Uncle Scrooge say from echoing in her mind, _That's because she isn't a mother, _she growled, turned around and kicked the gold statue, "Who do I have to fight to become a member of this family!" she shouted.

The statue moved after she kicked it and suddenly she was looking into blood red eyes, she gulped, backing away slowly, "Look I know you are all for the getting revenge on the person who destroyed you but will you settle for a truce?"

The statue went up to her face and screamed, "I'll take that as a no," Della stated darting out of the way as she stabbed an umbrella in his knee joint. The statue was pulling it out when the door opened.

Scrooge had heard a loud roar coming from the garage and went to investigate grumbling to himself that the children should know better by now than to mess around in there. However, when he opened the door it was Della fighting the guardian of El Dorado that greeted him, "I have got to start locking that door," he muttered before charging the beast.

"Where's the sword of Excalliber?" Della shouted, digging through a chest.

"We already found a use for it," Scrooge admitted, as Della's digging set a crossbow off and sent a longboat onto the jeep setting the alarm off.

"What are you even doing in here?" Scrooge demanded as he pulled his niece to safety and turned off the car alarm.

"I'm trying to prove that I'm a good mom," Della insisted.

"Who said you weren't a good mom?" Scrooge asked, puzzled, she had what it took to become a wonderful mother, she just needed to figure out who she was and how she fitted in with the family.

"You did, like five minutes ago," Della snapped.

Scrooge felt dreadful, she had heard that conversation, and obviously had ran off before she could hear him say that she needed time, "Remember your first adventure with me?" Scrooge asked.

Della snorted, "Do I ever, Donald and I fell into that death trap and you had to rescue us."

Scrooge nodded his head, "And you told me that you were the worst adventurer ever, but you didn't give up and you and Donald became my best sidekicks I ever had, plus you are a lot better pilot than Launchpad."

There was a loud roar and the statue was right in front of them, "Perhaps we need to save this touchy feely stuff for after the monster is defeated?" Della suggested.

"Agreed."

...

Scrooge smiled as he picked up Della's leg from where it had fallen, _That's my girl, _ He thought to himself as he offered the metal leg to Della.

"How did she do that?" Webby asked, eyes round to see her hero defeat a monster that had knocked out her Granny.

"She's a mother," Scrooge said proudly, "She adapted."

Della tried to hide the fact that his words meant the world to her, but she was still embarrassed, of course she was to big to fit inside the robot so she instead focused on Louie, making sure that he wasn't hurt.

"Man, looks like I missed all of the excitement." a new voice called out.

Louie watched as his mom got a strange look on her face, it was like she was trying to force a smile but was ready to knock someone out, he had seen the look on his Uncle Scrooge before when he had a board meeting or interview. It was the look that she did not like who had showed up but was trying not to show it.

"Webster," Della said through gritted teeth, "What a surprise."

Louie turned to look at a handsome, strong looking duck dressed in a camo outfit.

"Now you don't still blame me for making fun of your brother when we were kids do you?" he asked with a snort.

Della narrowed her eyes, "I'm a McDuck, holding a grudge is kind of our speciality, now what do you want?" she snapped.

"Can't a father whose work takes him abroad more than at home visit his daughter? I'm sure Zephyr comes home," he placed his hand on his beak, "Opps that right, he never came home did he?"

Della gave him a hard look, pushing the sleeves of her jacket up, "You asking for a fight?"

Just then Mrs. Beakley and Scrooge stepped forward, "Let's think about the Children here."


	7. Chapter 7

Della gave him a hard look, pushing the sleeves of her jacket up, "You asking for a fight?"

Just then Mrs. Beakley and Scrooge stepped forward, "Let's think about the Children here."

...

Chapter Seven:

"Let me get this straight?" Huey asked, "That's your father?"

Webby nodded, "He works for the government or something like that, top secret, he travels all over the world, that's why I live with Grammy after my Mom passed away."

"Mom seems to have a thing against your dad," Louie pointed out, "They act like they hate each other."

"Either that or they actually really like each other," Dewey added, "I mean, what if he's really our Dad?"

"My Dad's name is Webster Vanderquack your father's name is Zephyr Beakley, there is no way that he can be the same person, besides, I'm only six weeks younger than you three."

The four ten year olds stopped talking in time to see Della storm off, she couldn't believe it, how dare he show his face on her first full day back, after all he had spent much of his childhood teasing Donald and then he had promised Della that he would take care of Zephyr. Family or not she could not trust him one bit.

"So what's the plan, you guys heading out for an adventure anytime soon?" Webster asked, glancing at Uncle Scrooge while ignoring Della, how had she survived? he wondered, he had been sure that everything had went according to plan, but somehow she had survived.

"Not right now," Scrooge stated, "Although I'm going to be taking the boys to the money bin to do some inventory tonight."

Dewey groaned, he would much rather hunt for treasure than count it, but Huey and Louie both looked interested, Louie loved being around the gold and Huey loved counting stuff.

"What about you Della, you busy tonight?" Webster asked with a wink that made Della want to slap his head off.

"As the matter of fact I am, I have a lot of things I need to catch up on and I best be starting on them today."

"It's been ten years, you know," Webster said, "You really need to move on."

Uncle Scrooge must have sensed that a fight was looming closer and closer because he suddenly stepped between the two grown ducks and said, "Mrs. Beakley why don't you take the day off and show Webster here around Duckberg, I'm sure that things have changed since last time he was here for a visit."

"Well, I guess I do have the vacation time," Mrs. Beakley muttered, "Webby why don't you come along too."

Webby looked around, "Well I guess so, but today's my library day."

...

Della had been busy all day trying her best to avoid Webster like the plague. Luckily being gone ten years gave her a long list of things that she had been postponing, her pilot license needed renewed which meant she needed to do a bunch of stimulation tests and stuff because it had been so long, and she had to renew her driver's license which, again would probably require a driving test, which meant it would probably take at least a week.

So it was rather late when she returned home to a quiet house, Scrooge had took the boys out to the money bin to do some inventory, huh, Della laughed to herself, inventory was just an excuse to take the boys money swimming.

A cloud of smoke stung her eyes, causing her to blink several times before it cleared to reveal Webby and two other girls standing in the entrance way.

"Hey Webby," Launchpad called out, "Do you have any more smoke bombs we can use?"

Just then another smoke bomb clouded the area around the stairs landing and when it cleared it revealed Mrs. Beakley dressed up in a cape and mask.

"Never mind," Launchpad said, "nice to see you again Lena." he said before running off.

Just then Della was almost flatten when Mrs. Beakley jumped over the banister and landed next to her with a thump. Della blinked, never in her whole life had she seen her mother in law so relax and having fun that for a second she forgot all about the fact that the most likely place for her to find smoke bombs would be in her secret stash in her room just to blink.

"I've seen some strange things walking into this manor, but this has got to be the oddest thing ever." Della confessed.

Mrs. Beakley just stared at Della in confusion, "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I live here," Della pointed out, "I've just been gone for the past ten years, I guess you just forgot that I was around?"

"Yeah, I guess I did," Mrs. Beakley said, she was highly embarrassed, not only had she been caught acting childish, but it had totally slipped her mind that there was one more person that needed accounted for. She use to be a well trained spy and now look at what she got herself into.

Just then someone rung the doorbell, Mrs. Beakley smiled before quickly removing her cape and mask, "That must be the pizza I ordered for the girls."

"You ordered us Pizza?" Webby asked, eyes round, how perfect was this, a slumber party with two friends and pizza, this couldn't get any better.

"So Webby," Della asked, "You going to introduce me to your friends?"

Webby grinned, "This is Lena and Violet, Lena, Violet, this is my Aunt Della Duck."

"Della Duck as in Scrooge McDuck niece who was his sidekick in many adventures adventures before you mysteriously disappeared ten years ago right before your sons hatched?" Violet asked eagerly.

"I can see why the two of you are friends," Della said with a laugh, "That's me."

Any other comments was interrupted by Mrs. Beakley holding a stack of pizza in one hand and a cardboard box in the other. She handed the pizzas to Webby, "Here you go, I ordered extra in case the boys come home early," she said.

"Thanks Mrs. B," Lena said, grabbing the top two pizzas before Webby could accidentally drop them.

"Lena!" Mrs. Beakley's eyes grew wide, "You're here?" she sounded surprise and Della wondered if Lena wasn't welcomed at the manor she was a bit older than Webby and looked like she could be a rebel but Webby didn't seem to be the type to invite someone to the house without permission.

"Yeah," Lena said with a nervous laugh, she wasn't use to all this touchy feely stuff, "I'm having a hard time believing it myself," she then paused for a second, "I can stay can't I?"

"Of course," Beakley said brightly, "You three girls have fun," with that she turned to Della, "This came for you."

Della took the package as if it might blow up or something, "How? I've barely been home twenty four hours, nobody outside the family even knows I'm home."

"Are you going to open it," Webby asked.

Della shook her head, "As much as I would like to I think I would rather wait for Uncle Scrooge to get home, in case it is curse or something."


	8. Chapter 8

Della simply sat there staring at the package, the practical grown up part of her wanted to wait until Uncle Scrooge got there just to be on the safe side, however the impatient adventurer part of her that had yet to grow up wanted to ripe the box open and see what was inside. She glanced at the clock on the wall, Uncle Scrooge should be home sooner rather than later.

Each second felt like a minute and each minute felt like an hour, Della couldn't handle the suspense much longer, she had to know what was in the box. The minute hand moved one space closer to the twelve.

Maybe she should go join Beakley and Launchpad in... whatever it was she walked in on them doing... or maybe the girls wanted to tell scary stories, but then again the boys had told her that she needed to dial it back on the details.

Scrooge was going to be home in a minute, forty five seconds, half an hour, fifteen, ten, five, "Heck he's close enough," Della announced, diving at the box and tearing it open.

She froze staring at what was cradled in a sea of bubble wrap, it couldn't be, it was impossible. She had to be seeing things. In the background she heard the door open and her family enter the manor.

"What in the blazes is going on here?" Scrooge demanded, from the front door, he had returned.

"Why are you dangling from the chandelier?" Huey's voice asked.

"I knew it, you're part money!" Added Dewey.

"That... actually explains a lot." Louie finished.

"Well, um," Beakley nervously looked around for some explanation for her childish behavior, "You took the boys with you, Webby is with Lena..."

"Lena's back?" Scrooge asked, a sharp surprised tone in his voice.

"Yes, and Della is in the kitchen with a mysterious package she wanted you to look at before she opened it, though I doubt she hasn't open it yet."

The sound of the door knob opening pulled Della out of her trance, reverently picking up the item from the box and cradling it over her heart. She couldn't believe it was real.

"What you got there lass." Her uncle Scrooge asked, leaning over her shoulder.

Della didn't trust her voice, she just didn't, she held the item up and flipped out over, if it was really what she thought it was, she would know by the back.

"Della?" Scrooge asked, concern entering his voice, "are you alright?"

"It's Zephyr's compass," she finally said, fighting back a sob, "I have it to him when we weren't much older then the boys are now."

"Aye, I remember, you told me he was your adventure buddy, and that you two would see the world together." He gave her a sideways glance to judge just how upset she was, "you told me that you were going to marry him, and I just laughed because you wee boy crazy."

"Only for Zephyr, I could care less about the other boys, except Donald of course, he was always cool..." Della trailed off for a second, "unless he was mad, then he was scary."

The boys suddenly burst into the room, "Uncle Scrooge, Lena's back! Webby and her new friend Violet brought her back from the shadow realm." Dewey announced.

Louie looked surprised as he leaned over the table, "Wow, that looks expensive, where'd you get it?"

"I don't really remember, that was almost twenty years ago," Della said, holding it up. The lid of the compass had a globe engraved on it, and on the back was engraved the words, "Z, May you always find the ones you love, D."

"You're saying this is from our father?" Dewey asked, suddenly slapping a detective Jay in his head, "We solved the mystery of the spear of Selene, Now to solve the mystery of what happened to our father."

"I should have told you this when you were looking for Della, lad? If you have questions about your father all you have to do is asked." Scrooge said.

Dewey's face lit up, and he opened his mouth to speak, but Della interrupted him, "it's late, and I'm not staying up all night answering questions."

Huey, who had picked up the compass, looked at it carefully, before popping the lid open, "Hey there's a secret message in here," he exclaimed as a piece of paper felled out.

Della reached over and grabbed the paper, unfolding it carefully.

"Cool," Dewey said, "It's some sort of secret code."

"Does it tell you how to find a long lost treasure?" Louie asked.

Huey quickly added, "There's a chapter on decoding secret codes in the junior woodchucks guide book," pulling his book out from underneath his hat.

"That won't be necessary," Della said, "This code is a second language to me," she took one look at the strange symbols, "Or at least it was ten years ago." She stood up, "the decoder should be in my desk upstairs, I'll get this decoded easily," she yawned, "or maybe I'll just wait until tomorrow."

After she got up and left, Scrooge looked at the boys, "Why don't you join the girls at their party?"

...

"Did you see the look on Mom's face when she saw the secret message?" Louie asked as the triplets huddled in a corner of Webby's room.

"Yeah and Scrooge changed the topic really quickly afterwards," Huey added, "and Mom didn't want me to have a look at the code."

"It was the same code mom's diary is written in," Dewey announced.

Just then a pillow hit Louie hard in the back of the head, "Are you going to sit around talking all night, or are we going to have fun?" Lena asked, holding a pillow in the ready position.

"Uncle Scrooge said you could ask him any question you want about your dad," Webby added, "So that's good."

"Except for the fact that Mom and Uncle Scrooge don't know much more about what happened to our dad then we do." Dewey complained.

"We solved the mystery of the Spear of Selene, we can solve the mystery of what happened to your father too."


	9. Chapter 9

"Are you sure Lass," Scrooge asked, sitting down next to Della on her bed.

"Yes, Uncle Scrooge, I'm sure," Della insisted, "I've even double checked it to make sure that's what it said."

"So F.O.W.L has a double agent working close to us trying to destroy Clan McDuck," Scrooge mused.

"And I bet they are the ones that sabotage the steering column of the Spear." Della added.

Scrooge gave his niece a look, "What are you talking about Lass?" he asked.

"When I crashed on the moon, right before that you told me that it was too dangerous, that I needed to turn around." Della glanced down, "Truth was I was trying to turn around but nothing was working, when I put the Spear back together I discovered that the steering console was wired differently in the diagram than it was actually wired, so I put two and two together." Della shrugged.

Scrooge shook his head, only Della would take someone trying to kill her so lightly, "Well," he said, standing up, "I better make sure that the kids went to bed, Webby is hard to handle when she doesn't get enough sleep."

"Come on, their just kids," Della insisted, "let them stay up if they want to."

"If you want to be a good Mom, you need to learn to put your foot down, and if you don't start now then they aren't going to listen when it really matters."

Della smirked, "How do you know so much about raising children?"

"Well," Scrooge said, giving Della a look, "I didn't do so bad raising you and your brother did I?"

"And we couldn't ask for a better Uncle to raise us," Della admitted, a smile teasing her beak.

Scrooge laughed before he turned serious, "So when will you get your pilot license renewed, I'm hoping that you will be able to fly me to a business meeting in the Arctic Circle next week, Launchpad has the day off."

"Sure I can do that," Della smiled,flying was something she loved to do, and she did it great.

Scrooge stood up to leave, "Well, I'll leave you to get some rest, I need to look into what it will take to get custody of Lena, I don't even want to know what Magica would do to her for helping me." Scrooge shuddered as he left Della's bedroom.

* * *

The next morning found Launchpad and the six children crowded around the dining room table eating a large stack of Mrs. Beakley's pancakes.

"These are better than I remember," Lena announced as she reached to the stack for another.

"Eat up there's plenty," Mrs. Beakley insisted, plopping more pancakes onto the platter before disappearing back into the kitchen.

Just then Scrooge walked in with the morning newspaper in his hand, "Morning children, morning Launchpad." he said as he sat down in his seat at the head of the table.

There was a chorus of "Morning Uncle Scrooge," "Good Morning Mr. McDuck," and a loud "Morning Mr. McD."

Mrs. Beakley entered the room again, this time with a plate of bacon and Scrooge's cup of Nutmeg tea, "Good morning sir," she said brightly as another late comer entered the room.

"Morning everyone," Della said cheerfully as she excepted a cup of coffee from Launchpad, "So what are we planning to do today."

"Well," Violet stated, "We thought that it would be enjoyable to go to Funzo funzone, but.."

"There was an incident last time we were there," Webby announced.

"We were told that we could not return without an Adult to supervise us." Huey finished.

"I'm an adult and I loved Funzo's when I was your age," Della announced, "I'll go."

"Do you know what supervising even means?" Scrooge asked.

"I can keep them out of trouble," Della said, "How hard can it be."

"You have no idea," Beakley said, as she finally sat down at the table herself.

* * *

Della watched as the kids ran off, except for Lena who was staring in fear at a birthday party, "You Okay Kid?" she asked the teenage witch.

"That's Aunt Magica," Lena said, her voice trembling, "She attempted to destroy me and banished me to the Shadow Realm because I stopped her from hurting Webby."

Della put a hand on the younger duck's shoulder, what could she say to make her feel better, "It's going to be alright," sounded so trite.

"Don't worry," she found herself saying, "Uncle Scrooge won't let anything bad happen to his family."

"You were stuck on the moon for ten years," Lena had to point out.

Della grimaced, "Okay, you have a point, but that was because I didn't listen to Uncle Scrooge, and went behind his back. Even then he kept searching for me until he was faced with bankruptcy." Della leaned down and whispered into her ear, "He only pretends to be a stingy old duck, he really loves us and would choose us if made to choose between us and his money."

Lena snorted, "You telling me, I visited him right after the boys left after finding out about the Spear of Selene, he was a mess."

"Stay with the others and I'll keep an eye on you," Della offered, "If she bothers you then your so call aunt is going to get reminded why it is such a bad idea to mess with a member of Clan McDuck."

Magica hated her job as a birthday performer, but her magic was almost completely gone, and there was nothing she could do about it at the moment, or was there, she thought as a loud group of kids entered the fun zone, those pesky McDuck urchins... and Lena was with them.

She watched as she talked to Della Duck, who apparently wasn't dead after all, and then joined that pesky girl in pink at one of the games.

Magica looked Della in the eyes, and saw a challenging look there, so the flighty mother thought she could fight her, Magica Despell. Bring it on she was ready to fight, after all she needed Lena and should be able to convince her that she needed her because she had created her. All she needed to do was get her alone.

She got her chance after all but one of the snot nose children had left, Lena went over to fill her cup.

"What are you doing here," Magica growled, appearing behind her.

Lena jumped, her eyes round, "Aunt Magica."

"Leave her alone Magica!" Della shouted.

"Why should I, she is after all my shadow."

Della stomped forward and pressed her beak into Magica's face, "You should leave her alone because she is a living being, with feelings and emotions of her own and a child to boot."

"I am her only living relative." Magica snarled.

"Just because you created her doesn't mean that you have the right to treat her the way you do!" Della snapped.

"Yes it does," Magica smirked which caused Della to see red.

Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Violet, and a little five year old duck in a pink party dress watched as Della tackled Magica to the ground.


	10. Chapter 10

"If it isn't one thing it's another thing," Scrooge McDuck groaned as he stepped into the police station to pick up Della.

"Hi Uncle Scrooge," Della said sheepishly, it was embarrassing really, getting into a fight with Magica DeSpell and having the cops called in. Well the part where she had to call her uncle to pick her up from the police station was the embarrassing part.

Luckily the police had listened to her complaint about Magica DeSpell being a neglectful and abusive person to her niece Lena. She knew that the police interviewed all the kids individually. She was kind of worry about what Dewey had said, he reminded her so much of Zephyr it hurt, but unfortunately the saying the first thing that comes into his mind might not bode well with the interviewer. What if they mentioned getting cursed, or attacked by some mystical creature, or crashing the plane, over and over again. She really needed to teach Launchpad how to properly fly a plane.

"Della?" Scrooge called out, worry evident, what was wrong with her, had DeSpell casted a spell on her or hit her on the head a little too hard? She seemed a little out of it.

Della seemed shocked to hear her name, and jumped a little, shaking her head to clear it of thoughts, "Sorry Uncle Scrooge, I didn't sleep good last night," _Or the night before that, or the night before that, or any night since before I went to the moon._ She finished to herself, but she wasn't going to tell that to Scrooge. As scroogey as he was, nothing came before family. If she mentioned she was having a hard time sleeping, he would drag her to do a sleep study test and get what ever help he deemed she needed, cost being of no concern if it meant helping her sleep better.

She wasn't going to tell him the truth, that she was afraid to go to sleep for she was sure that when she woke up she'll find the whole thing a dream.

Scrooge frowned, and Della faked a smile, Scrooge was smarter than the smarties, and sharper than the sharpies, if he so much as thinks she was hiding something he would find it out.

"Lass, you know that if something is bothering you, you can tell me right," Scrooge stated, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Della nodded, "Yeah Uncle Scrooge I know."

"Good," Uncle Scrooge said, "I know this is hard for you and your boys, learning to be a family... but I'm proud of you for trying."

Della fell silent as she followed her uncle out of the police station, was she trying, were the boys trying, she felt like a fish out of water, and with every step she took forward she experienced a new obstacle that she had to over come.

She was so deep in thought that she hadn't noticed that Uncle Scrooge, who was leading her down the sidewalk, was talking to her, "I'm sorry, what was that?"

"Mrs. Beakley took Lena out shopping for things she will need to stay with us," Scrooge said, "Dewey and Webby are off playing detective, Huey is at a Junior Woodchuck meeting and Louie went to a birthday party with Goldie," he said the last word as if it was a horrible thing to say.

"Goldie's back, huh," Della offered, understanding, she understood, she never could stand Webster Vanderquack herself. Even if he was her brother-in-law.

"Yeah, and Louie seems to think that Goldie can teach him how to get rich quick, without the hard work," Scrooge rolled his eyes, "One of these times these schemes of his are going to get someone hurt."

Della frowned, "There's nothing wrong with having ambition."

"It is if the person with it is unwilling to do the work needed to reach his goal." Scrooge pointed out, by this point they had stopped in front of a Taco place, "If I remember correctly, this was your favorite restaurant." he said changing the topic, "And since it is just the two of us I figured it was high time we had some quality one on one time."

...

Scrooge McDuck watched his niece eat, he wasn't really hungry, but it did his eyes good to see that Della was safe and sound before him.

But it still didn't stop the worry, Della had been gone for so long and things had changed so much while she was gone. The triplets seemed to be adjusting to their mother being home just find. But that package, for it to arrive when it did, and contain what it contained, something was wrong. He couldn't figure out who sent it.

"Is everything okay Uncle Scrooge?" Della asked looking up from her plate, concern in her eyes.

"That package you got Lass," Scrooge muttered, "Don't you find it odd that the package arrived soon after you got home."

"Well," Della said, "Yes, it is, although I just want to know where they got Zephyr's compass."

Della fell silent, a thought demanding to be acknowledged, "What if..." she talked off, unsure how to continue.

"What if what, Lass?" Scrooge asked urging her on.

"You thought I was dead, but I wasn't, what if Zephyr isn't dead either, what if he's stranded somewhere trying to get home too, and he sent the package?"

Scrooge opened his beak then closed it again, he didn't know what to say, "Della, you need to look at all the angles, if Zephyr was alive and found out you were alive, why would he send his compass with a cryptic message. Why wouldn't he have just come home?"

"Maybe he was able to sneak the package out but can't escape himself, maybe he needs my help."

"Della," Scrooge called out, shaking his head as he placed a hand on her shoulder, you can't go chasing after something with no idea where it's at or if it really exist."

Della's shoulders slumped, but Scrooge wasn't finished speaking, "Don't give up hope Lass, we will look into it, and if we find out that Zephyr was indeed the one who sent the package, then I will help you find him."


	11. Chapter 11

Della had enjoyed her lunch out with Uncle Scrooge, it had also given her some thing to think about, she needed to do stuff like that with her kids, one on one. But what should she do? What did the boys liked to do?

"Della," Uncle Scrooge's voice drew Della out of her thoughts.

"Yeah Uncle Scrooge?" she asked, hoping that he hadn't been talking for a long time and she had totally tuned him out.

"Dewey and Webby are pestering your brother's old therapist," he said with a sigh, putting a phone Della hadn't even known had rung down, "I'm going to have to go get them, Louie isn't back from that birthday party he went to with Goldie," He shook his head at that, "Mrs. Beakley isn't back from shopping, and Huey should be back from Junior Woodchucks any minute now."

"Looks like I get some one on one time with Huey," Della said brightly, "What would you suggest we do?"

"I suggest you talk to your son and find out what he wants to do," Scrooge suggested, "You never know, he might teach you something new."

...

Huey entered the entrance way "Hello, Beakley, Ducksworth, anyone home!" he called out, noticing how the room echoed from his call.

"Hiya!" Huey nearly crashed into the wall behind him as his mom suddenly popped out in front of him from behind a tapestry.

"Mom!" Huey gasped in surprise, "What are you doing?"

"Well," Della said slowly, "You and I are the only ones home so I thought we could have some quality one on one time," she beamed, "So what do you want to do?"

Huey frowned, he never ever even imagined what he was going to do with his mother if she ever showed up, "I don't know, what kind of things do you like?"

"You like video games?" Della asked, suddenly getting an idea, "I saw one of my old games in the tv room."

It took Della a little while to figure out how to connect the old system to the tv, but soon it was up and going.

Huey immediately put up the safety shield and started to farm the land around them, Della sighed, "Come on, adventure awaits outside the farm."

"But it's safer, inside," Huey pointed out, hoeing away at a row of cabbage.

Della stretched her legs out in front of her, propping them on top of the coffee table, and leaned back into the worn out couch, maybe it would be best to just let her son gain some experience points before he ventured out of the safety of the farm in the game.

"So," she asked casually, "How was Junior Woodchucks today?"

"Okay," Huey said, not taking his eyes off the screen as he killed the roaches that had invaded his garden, "Launchpad asked me if I was interested in the Big Brother/Sister Program. I told him I'll think about it, tell him next week."

Della frowned, still looking at the screen, but not doing anything, there wasn't anything else going on on the screen and until Huey was ready to do something else, she was stuck there, she hadn't heard of that program, maybe it was new, "What's that?"

"It's a new Program the Junior Woodchucks are testing out, the Senior Junior Woodchucks are assigned a Junior Junior Woodchuck's that can't ask a family member for help, I believe that most of them are from the local orphanage, and we help them one on one earn badges. We can earn a teaching badge for it, and a nurturing badge."

Della nodded her head, "Why aren't you then," she asked, as she carefully guided her character out of the force field, there was a check point nearby and that meant a monster was nearby in the game, maybe if Huey saw her fighting the monster he would decide to come help her.

"I don't know," he admitted, "Maybe because I already have two brothers, I don't really want another one."

By this point Huey had ventured out of the shelter of the farm and was helping Della fight a fire breathing dragon, which meant that Della had to show him some basic moves on the controller, "Then ask for a girl."

"Webby is plenty on that end," Huey insisted, "I can still see darts when I close my eyes from my first game of darts with her."

"You aren't like Louie, or Dewey, are you?" Della asked, "So whoever you are assigned won't be like Webby, she will probably be a sweet little girl."

"You're right," Huey said, "I'll let Launchpad know that I want a little sister."

"Whoa, whoa whoa," a new voice called out in surprise from the doorway, "Did a miss something?"

Huey and Della peeled their eyes away from the screen to see Dewey looking at them in confusion, "Why would you tell Launchpad that you want a little sister? Is he dating Mom or something."

"No!" Della insisted, sputtering in disbelief.

"Relax," Huey added, "I'm talking about doing the big brother program in Junior Woodchucks."

"Oh," Webby exclaimed from her place not to Dewey, "I heard about that."

"Wait," Dewey exclaimed, stalking into the room and getting up into his brother's face, "You got to hang out with Mom by yourself, all afternoon?!"

Huey nodded nervously at his blue clad brother, "Yeah, I did."

Dewey finally moved away from his brother's face, "Lucky."

Della smiled at her son, "Dewey, I have to fly Uncle Scrooge to a meeting next week, why don't you come with, and while they talk business and other boring stuff, we'll go do something fun, okay, just you and me."

Dewey's face lit up, "You mean it?" he asked in surprise, "You really mean it? Just you and me, on an adventure?"

"I didn't say..." Della began, but then seeing the look of pure joy on her son's face, "Sure why not."


	12. Chapter 12

The sky was a crystal blue with very few clouds when the red plane flew across, Della at the yoke. She was in her element, "I missed you girl," she said, patting the control panel of the plane, "The Cloudslayer flies again!" she shouted, doing a barrel-roll.

"The Cloudslayer?" Dewey asked, with a smile, "That is so much cooler than the Sunchaser."

Della laughed, doing another stunt move which caused Dewey to laugh and cheer.

"I can't believe Louie and Huey are missing this," Dewey shouted.

"I can see why," Uncle Scrooge stated, coming up behind them, he was glad that Della was back in the air where she belonged, she was always happiest in the pilot seat of a plane, though he did wish that she would stop with the tricks.

"Dewey and Della Duck on a high flying adventure," Dewey continued.

"Not ad-venture, Business Venture," Scrooge insisted, pointing out the windshield, "We're headed to Boarway, home to the Von Drake Doomsday Vault."

"Oooh," Della and Dewey said in unison, peering out the window excitedly.

"A sterile seed depository," Scrooge added, watching in amusement as their faces dropped in disappointment, Dewey really was a chip off the old block. He pulled out a poster and unfolded it, "My old colleague, Ludwig Von Drake collected millions of seeds for safe-keeping in case of apocalypse," he explained, "Unfortunately, the vault's been damaged by melting permafrost. We must convince the owners to hire McDuck Bin Securities to fix it." he put the poster back in his pocket and crossed his arms, "IF we get there in one piece."

"Please Uncle Scrooge, I was flying before Donald could walk."

"Agh. Fine, you know what you're do..." he trailed off midword, the radio had crackled into life.

"That's morse code," Della exclaimed, listening intently.

"Wasp?" Scrooge said with a gasp, "But..."

"What wasp?" Dewey asked looking at his mother and great uncle, both had shocked expressions going on, "What did the message say."

"'Wasp, alive, keep looking," Scrooge said, his voice strangely strained.

"Well, who's this wasp person?" Dewey demanded.

"I am," his mother said, slowly, "It was a nickname your father gave me, only Donald, Uncle Scrooge, and Zephry knows it."

"So that means that that was Dad, doesn't it?" Dewey asked, eagerly.

"It means that someone wants your mother to think that it's your father."

"But Uncle Scrooge who else could possibly know my nickname?"

"Someone could have overheard him," Scrooge said, "Now if you don't mind, I think you should concentrate on landing the plane."

...

"Are you okay Mom?" Dewey asked as Uncle Scrooge was droning on and on about seeds. His mother was leaning against the wall, her arms folded across her chest with a pained look on her face.

"Uncle Scrooge doesn't understand," Della said softly, "He doesn't know what it feels like to have someone you love missing, not even knowing if they are alive or not. It hurts, it hurts a lot."

"Then we go out and find him ourselves," Dewey insisted hiding towards the door, "Huey, Louie, Webby, and I went behind Uncle Scrooge's back to learn about you, we can do the same for Dad."

"I thought that I was going to have to teach you how to adventure, but you're a natural," Della said, wiping imaginary tears of pride from her eyes, "Make sense, seeing who your parents are."

**A/N: I know it's kind of short, but I promise the next one will be longer. I just needed them to start looking into their father's disappearance.**


	13. Chapter 13

Huey straightened his Junior Woodchuck cap as he entered the park, oddly nervous, today he would meet his new little brother or sister that he would be helping. It felt weird to be meeting someone who would look up to him for knowledge and guidance, and not be made fun of due to his interests.

"Ah, good," Launchpad called out, waving Huey over to where he stood with a little female duck with a bright pink headband around her head, Huey recognized her as the little girl from Funzo's Fun zone when his mom attacked Magica, "This is Rosie," Launchpad continued, "Your Junior Junior Woodchuck sister."

"Hey Rosie," Huey said, holding out his hand towards the little girl, "What badge do you want to work on?"

"I don't know," Rosie admitted shrugging.

"Do you want to learn to cook, or bake, or sew," Huey offered.

Rosie shook her head, before her bright blue eyes lit up as a couple of teenagers rode by on their bikes, "I want to learn to do that," she announced, pointing after the teenagers.

Huey's eyes grew round, "You want to learn to ride a bike?"

"Uh-huh," Rosie said blinking up at the older boy, "Puh-lease."

Huey frowned, bicycle maintenance was one badge he hadn't earned yet, "We need bikes to do that," he informed the little girl, who glanced down to the ground.

"Oh," she said, "The orphanage doesn't have any of those."

"I think Webby has an old bike," Huey said, "Come on Rosie, let's head to McDuck Manor."

...

It was quiet at McDuck Manor, which wasn't surprising since Uncle Scrooge had taken Della and Dewey with him on a business trip, Launchpad was helping with the Junior Woodchucks, and Webby and Lena had gone off somewhere with Violet, which left only Louie, no doubt watching tv in the den, and Mrs. Beakley, who should be in the kitchen.

"Wow," Rosie announced, standing in the middle of the entryway, her head tilted up to see the chandelier as she spun around in a circle, "You live here? You're so lucky."

"I know," Huey said as he headed towards the garage if there was a bicycle laying around it would be there, "Listen, Rosie, don't touch anything okay."

"Why not?" she asked, eagerly.

"A lot of the stuff in the garage is dangerous."

"Hubert," a voice called out as Duckworth phased through the wall beside them, "Need I remind you that you have been forbidden to go into the garage without proper adult supervision."

Rosie quickly grabbed hold of Huey hiding behind him, "Huey," she whimpered, "That's a ghost!"

"I know, this is Duckworth, our butler," Huey said, "I'm sorry Duckworth, we were just going to see if we can't find Webby's old bike."

"Perhaps you should ask Mrs. Beakley where it might be before you touch something that you shouldn't."

"Great," Huey told the ghost butler, grabbing Rosie's hand, "Come on Rosie, let's go talk to Mrs. Beakley."

With that, he dragged the little girl across the manor to the kitchen, where Mrs. Beakley was doing some baking, "Hello children," she said as she pulled the tray of chocolate chip cookies out of the oven, "What are you doing here?"

"Do you know of a bike that I can help Rosie here learn to ride?" Huey asked, "I was hoping that Webby might have an old one we can borrow."

"I'm afraid that your brother sold it during that garage sale he held a while back," Mrs. Beakley said slowly, "You'll have to talk to your uncle about buying a new one."

"But Uncle Scrooge is gone with Mom and Dewey, who knows how long it will take for them to get back."

Mrs. Beakley pulled out a couple of glasses, which she filled with milk and set on the table with some of the cookies, "Help yourself to a snack," she offered, helping Rosie into one of the chairs.

"Thank you," Rosie stated, reaching to the plate of fresh from the oven cookies that were still gooey in the center.

Huey grabbed a cookie as well, "Well, Rosie, we have a problem here," he announced, "You want to learn to ride a bike, but we don't have a bike to learn on." he looked at the little girl sitting across from him, "Any suggestions?"

"We can ask your uncle to buy a bike," Rosie said, "He's rich."

"True, but what if we earn the money to buy the bike ourselves?" Huey said, "We can earn our fundraising badge earning the money to buy the bike."

"But how do we do that?" Rosie asked.

"We sell something," Huey announced, "We make something and then we sell it."

"Like cookies?" Rosie asked, holding up a second cookie.

"Yes cookies are a great idea, and if we bake them ourselves we can earn our baking badge as well," Huey said.

Mrs. Beakly smiled as Huey explained what they could do to earn the needed money, at least this wasn't one of Louie's get rich quick plans, "Before you start making plans you should look into how much a bike will cost."

Just then the door burst open and Dewey ran into the room, "Huey, Huey, guess what!"

"You're home?" Huey asked, watching his younger, even if it was by a few seconds, brother as he climbed onto the table.

"No!" Dewey shouted, "Well, yes, but Dad contacted Mom on the plane!"

"Are you sure?" Huey asked, leaning forward eagerly as Mrs. Beakley shooed Dewey off the table.

"We know that the person who contacted us knew Zephyr's nickname for me," Della said, leaning against the door frame.

"Wasp?" Mrs. Beakley asked with a hint of amusement.

"Wasp?" Huey echoed, "Why did Dad call you wasp?"

"It's a long story," Della insisted, "But not many people know about it."

Rosie frowned looking at Huey, "Why don't you know if it's your daddy or not?"

Della glanced at the little girl with confusion, "Because my husband disappeared several years ago."


	14. Chapter 14

Huey straightened his hat as he walked through the main doorway of the orphanage, trying hard to block out the constant noise of kids of all ages playing, all he needed to do was get Rosie and head to his house, that was the goal. He just needed to talk to the person in charge of the place whatever she was called. There was only one problem, he was pretty sure that at the age of ten he really shouldn't be allowed to take Rosie out. He might need an adult.

"Yes," The Matron asked, peering at Dewey from over a pair of glasses, no doubt trying to place him as one of her brood, "Can I help you?"

Huey messed with his hat again, "I'm Huey Duck, Scrooge McDuck's nephew," he explained, "I was assigned Rosie as a little sister in Junior Woodchucks."

"I see," the matron said, "And you want to take her with you to do whatever it is you Junior Woodchucks do?"

"Yes," Huey nodded, "If that's okay?"

"Where's your pack leader?"

"Launchpad?" Huey asked, "I think he mentioned something about meeting with an old friend today, no idea who, though."

"I'm afraid Mr. Duck that I can only release one of my charges to an adult, which is way Launchpad had to come here to pick up the children involved with Junior Woodchucks."

Oh, okay," Huey said, pulling out his phone, "Let me call my mom."

...

"Here," Della said, grabbing the pan of sugar cookies out of Huey's hands, "Let me help." she insisted.

"Mom," Huey exclaimed, snatching the cookies back and placing them on the table next to several different colored frostings, candies, and sprinkles, "We got this."

"I know," Della said, before turning to Rosie, who was wearing a white daisy print apron over her pink dress, "You should use the pink frosting on the flower one with the yellow m&m in the center.

"Mom!" Huey exclaimed, "We don't need your help, okay?"

"I know, I know," Della said, running her hand against the table, "It's just, I didn't get to do stuff with you when you were Rosie's age, I didn't get to teach you how to fly a kite, or ride a bike, or decorate cookies, or even how to adventure. Those were the things I was looking forward to doing with you and your brothers... and I guess that I just feel like I can make up for it with Rosie."

Huey nodded, thinking about all those milestones he had wanted to share with his mother, from earning his first badge to going on his first adventure with Uncle Scrooge. How many times had he wondered about his mother and if she was proud of him? "I guess I can understand that, I mean, I always wished you could be at some of my big events, but you're here now, so we can make memories together now."

"But Rosie doesn't have a Mom or Dad to make memories with and I kind of enjoy spending time with her," Della confessed.

Just then Rosie, having followed them out of the kitchen piped up, "What are you talking about?"

Huey and his mother turned to look at the younger duck, "Just how much we have fun spending time with you." Huey insisted.

Della nodded, an idea popping in her head, "Hey, I have an idea! Why don't you guys help me broadcast a message to the moon To Penny, she's my best friend after all."

...

Huey and Rosie followed Della into Donald's houseboat, which still sat in the middle of the swimming pool despite the fact that it had finally been repaired. Okay so they had moved it back to the pier once after they learned about the spear of Selene, but it had been moved back to it's resting place after being destroyed during the Shadow Wars. Since then it had been repaired once more, but this time it stayed firmly anchored in Uncle Scrooge's swimming pool.

This of course was all explained to Rosie, who like any five-year-old was curious as to why there was a boat in the swimming pool. "That's so cool. Did you really fight shadows?" she asked, eagerly beaming up at Huey.

"Yeah, pretty cool huh?" he said, "We've done a lot of dangerous stuff with Uncle Scrooge, but we never had to be worried about anything because Uncle Scrooge is awesome."

"So am I," Della insisted as she messed with an old transmitter thing, "Just to put it on the record, I am an amazing Mom, right?" she asked Huey with uncertainty in her voice.

"What are you even doing Mom?"

"Sending out a message to Penumbra," Della explained, "It's been a while since I left the moon, and they were supposed to follow, but I haven't heard from Penny at all."

"This actually sends messages up to the moon?" Rosie asked, standing on tiptoes as she tapped the lens of the camera.

"Sure it does," Della insisted, scooping up Rosie so that she could have a better look at what was on the table, a tingling feeling spreading through her body as she did so, this felt right, having Rosie in her arms, "This is how I beamed messages to Huey Dewey and Louie while I was on the moon."

Huey gave his mom a confused look, what was she talking about, they hadn't even known rather or not she was alive or not until she randomly showed up at their doorstep.

"Messages of heartfelt conversations, the very thing that kept me going," Della explained, confused at the look of confusion on Huey's face, "You mean I put out hours on those broadcasts and you haven't heard any of them?"

Huey shook his head, "No, sorry Mom, we never received them."

Della sat Rosie down on the edge of the table, running her hands through her hair, "You never received any of them?" she asked again as if she wasn't sure if she had heard right the first time.

Rosie stared at the switches on the transmitter, "What does this switch do?" she asked, flicking a switch to the on position. Almost immediately the Transmitter came to life, as a voice filtered through it, "This is Lieutenant Penumbra making contact with Della Duck, Earth's defense satellites have been disabled. Lunaris is leading an invasion. He's coming after your family."

"Oh-oh," Rosie said glancing up at the older ducks, "That's not good."

"We better go tell Uncle Scrooge."


	15. Chapter 15

Della took a deep breath as she knocked on her uncle's office door, this was it, she had to warn him about what was going on. As she entered she looked out the window, glimpsing a spaceship landing in town, maybe it was a good thing her uncle hadn't been looking out the window.

"Uh, Della," he said warmly, opening up his eyes to see his niece standing in the doorway, "What can I do for you this fine Beautiful morning."

Della nervously stepped into the room, "Remember how you felt when I first came home from the moon after all those years," she clasped her hands together, "All that unconditional love."

Scrooge sat his cup of tea down, giving his niece a loving glance, "More than you ever know lass," he said kindly, a hint of a smile on his beak, "I'll remember that feeling always," he admitted closing his eyes briefly as if overcome by that memory.

"Great," Della said, pointing out the window to the golden replicas of the Spear of Selene that were landing, "Cause I need you to really hold onto that feeling."

Scrooge stood up, turning to the window, "Curse my kilt," he exclaimed as the door flew opened once more, allowing Dewey, Huey, and Rosie to rush in.

"This is totally awesome!" Dewey shouted, "the first contact with alien life."

"Yeah, and the Moonlanders are invading, coming after our family, remember," Huey snapped back.

"I'm scared," Rosie announced, wrapping her arms around Della's leg.

"Is that the Spear of Selene?" Scrooge demanded, dropping his teacup which shattered on the ground.

"You promised you wouldn't be mad," Della reminded him, picking Rosie up.

...

Della carefully secured Rosie in a seatbelt in the back of the van as Beakley drove manically towards the money bin, despite the laser guns being shot everywhere.

"Don't stop," Huey encouraged, noting a blockade of Moonlanders up ahead.

"Beakley, the money bin is the safest place in town," Scrooge shouted over the noise of the fighting going on outside the car.

"This is it," Dewey shouted, unbuckling himself, jumping up and unlatching the back window, "Saving Earth is my 'Dew'stany." He was halfway out the window when Webby pulled him back in with a simple Nope.

"Why are they doing this," Della demanded, cradling her head in her hands, this was all her fault, but why, what did she do wrong, "They liked me so much!"

"Enough," Scrooge called from the front seat, blaming herself wasn't going to get anything done, "I have a plan," he said darkly, with a look on his face that made the others know for certain that he was serious.

As soon as they drove in, activated the lockdown protocol, and entered the main room, with a loud, "Gyro, it's time, unleash the unstopabomb!"

Gyro glanced up "The Moonlanders already found that and stopped it."

Scrooge groaned, okay so that wasn't an option, then, "Alright then, activate the Doomsday Ray."

"That was like the first thing they took out."

"Okay," Scrooge took a deep breath, desperate times called for desperate measures he figured, "I swore that I would never have to initiate our worst weapon," he said.

"And you never will," Gyro interrupted, "Because they destroyed that too, this was a very well planned invasion."

Just then the tv screen buzzed into life behind Gyro revealing Lunaris's head, "Greeting Earthlings, I am General Lunaris from the vastly superior planet Moon."

"I thought the moon was a moon, not a planet," Rosie spoke up, giving Della a confused look.

"Yeah, that's the whole thing with them," Della sort of explained as Lunaris continued.

"For too long, my people have feared your earth hanging in the sky. It is time for the Earth to fear us. I now want to speak to Scrooge McDuck, Smarter than the Smarties," Lunaris chuckled, "Perhaps on Earth."

...

"I've never been flying before," Rosie confessed, from her spot in the co-pilot's seat, "We're so high up!"

Huey nodded as he worked on the Lil bulb communicators that they were using as a secure way to communicate with the home base, I repeat we are in Egypt approaching our first stop the Temple of Toth-ra."

"We'll bring Amunet's army of living mummies back to Duckberg," Louie stated, glancing up from the map he was looking at, "My sources tell me that our pal Jinn is in the area too."

Della nodded her head, "All part of the plan," she lied, just get there before the Moonlanders do, she thought silently.

Louie glanced over his shoulder, "Hey Huey do you have the bulb phones working yet?" he demanded as he watched his brother struggle with the phones which were attacking him.

"Working on it," he grunted, trying to pry one free.

"There's the pyramid," Della cried out in relief, safe, they would be safe in there, she knew that.

"Perfect," Louie added, "We swoop down, pick up our forces, and get back to Duckberg before the invasion..." a large gasp from Della interrupted him, causing him to look up sharply. There in front of the temple was another golden Spear of Selene.

"Those bad Moon people are attacking those mummies," Rosie cried out, "That's naughty!"

Della watched as Amunet grabbed Jinn and pulled him out of the Moonlanders fire range, inside the pyramid, there was no way that they would be safe there, the pyramid was about to fall into the Moonlanders hands.

"Jinn and Amunet," Huey called through one of the bulb phones, he must have dropped one already, "This is Huey Duck, you guys okay down there?"

"We'll be fine," Amunet's voice crackled over the phone.

"Nothing will stop me from upholding my goal," Jinn added, only to cry out in pain as a laser beam hit him.

"Don't worry we're coming for you!" Huey cried out.

Della yanked the phone from Huey, "Where are the rest of your people," she demanded.

"Safe in the pyramid."

Louie nodded his head, "Webby, Dewey watch for lasers, Mom take us down."

Della pulled the nose of the Cloudslayer up gaining altitude as quickly as she could, ignoring when Louie pointed out that she was heading the wrong way, "I can't find a place to land," she lied, which resulted in Dewey pointing out several places that they could land with ease.

"Jinn and Amunet can't hold them off much longer, the Moonlanders will invade the pyramid," Della announced, It's not safe enough to keep you kids there, she added softly to herself.

"What about the plan," Louie asked.

"Yeah, what about the refreshments," Rosie added.

"Reinforcements," Della said softly, "And we'll just have to find them elsewhere." _Somewhere safer._

Just then Amunet spoke through the phone, "I can't believe we defeated a Sun God to be attacked by moon people if only there was some sort of moon god."

"Or Goddess," Della and the kids, minus Rosie cried out, "to Ithaquack!"

"YOu know a Goddess?" Rosie asked in disbelief.

"We were friends when I was younger," Della explained as she flew off.

...

Della let out a sigh of relief as she landed the Cloudslayer, there was no sign that the Moonlanders had gotten this far they were safe, all of the kids were safe, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby and Rosie were all safe. Louie knocked on the door calling out for Selene.

Suddenly her father opened the door far enough to strike a lightning bolt at Della before shutting the door again. Della jumped up, pounding on the door, "Open the freaking door you Patheonic Palukas!"

"We'd love to help you but we're sort of grounded," Selene called through the door.

"Please let us in!" Della pleaded, desperate to get the children to safety.

"So we can figure out a plan to stop the Moonlanders!" Louie added, trying to figure out what his mother's angle was.

"We need to hide!" Della insisted through the door.

"Our plans from spies!" Louie shouted, "So maybe we can talk it over on the plane back to Duckberg!"

"We can't ever go back to Duckberg!" Della confessed.

"Without you," Louie added, now confused, "Sorry Mom I'm a little lost here."

"Mommy lied to us," Rosie stated, appearing next to Louie, hugging her favorite rag doll to her chest, "She's not getting help, she's running away!"

Louie looked at the younger girl then up at his mother, "Mom, is this true?" he demanded.

"Psst..." Della exclaimed, trying to brush off Rosie's statement, "No this is all part of the plan, you don't need to know everything about the plan, it's a great plan."

"Is part of the plan saying plan a lot?" Rosie pipped up, "Cause I can help with that, plan, plan, pla..."

"Get down!" Della cried, throwing herself on top of Louie and Rosie, as a laser blast left a scorch mark on the door. After rolling out of the way Della scooped Rosie up, grabbed Louie by the arm, and called out, "Quick, Webby, Dewey, Huey, get into the Cloudslayer!"

...

Dewey, Louie, Huey, Webby and Rosie, were in the back of the plane watching as Della tried to fly the plane, dodge laser fire, and look at a map all at the same time, while talking to herself, "The mines or the cave of Mount Neverest."

"Those places are all abandoned," Dewey pointed out, "What happened on finding help."

"Mommy lied to us," Rosie said, "She's running away and making us come with her."

Della chose to ignore her, boy, was she a smart little girl, instead forcing the plane in a deep dive to try to lose the spaceship that was shooting at them, "I wish that your father was here," she muttered more to herself then to the kids, if he was there he could navigate while she flew, it would have made things a lot easier.

"You scammed us," Dewey shouted.

"What about our friends and families?" Webby demanded.

"Don't you see," Della cried, "You are my family, I didn't want to lose you again."

"Wha..." whatever it was that Rosie was about to ask was cut off when the Moonlanders finally hit their target sending it spiraling out of the sky."

...

Della opened the main door, dropping down on the sandy beach with Dewey and Webby following close behind her, before she helped Louie, Huey and Rosie down.

"When you said we were your family, did you mean me too?" Rosie asked before Della could set her down.

"Of course," Della announced, "We're safe now."

"Except that we're stuck," Dewey announced, "You'll have to be very unluckily to get stranded here."

Just then there was a movement in the undergrowth, Della handed Rosie over to Huey before stepping in front of the children as a muscular, and tall duck whose long white hair was pulled back in a ponytail. His clothes were rags but it was obvious that they use to be a pair of camo pants and a black t-shirt.

Della couldn't believe it, she just couldn't, "Zephyr?" she asked in confusion, as if afraid to find out that she was wrong.

The other duck blinked, "Della?" he called out, his voice deep and husky, and as bewildered as Della's was. The next thing they knew, the two ducks had flung themselves into each other's arms with an "I can't believe it."


	16. Chapter 16

Della couldn't believe it, she just couldn't, "Zephyr?" she asked in confusion, as if afraid to find out that she was wrong.

The other duck blinked, "Della?" he called out, his voice deep and husky, and as bewildered as Della's was. The next thing they knew, the two ducks had flung themselves into each other's arms with an "I can't believe it."

Webby gasped, "That's Zephyr?" she asked, examining the man that was her uncle, "And he's been stuck out here on this island for over ten years?"

The others didn't answer, they were too busy trying to get a closer look at their father.

"Well Wasp, I always knew that you would find me eventually," Zephyr announced, putting a protective arm around his wife, "I discovered that a secret agency called F.O.W.L had plans to take down Scrooge McDuck, starting by isolating him one by one. I tried to warn you, but by that point, it was already too late you had fallen into their trap."

"How did you end up here, and how did you manage to send your compass to me, or there was that one time we received a message over the radio on the Cloudslayer."

"You got my compass, wow, I didn't think that you would. I was afraid F.O.W.L might find it first. I packaged it up and put it in a crate as soon as I got here."

"It arrived at Uncle Scrooge's soon after I got back from the moon."

"That's too much of a coincidence," Zephyr stated, stroking his chin, "F.O.W.L. must have found it, kept it, and then sent it after you returned."

"Maybe," Della muttered, leaning into the warmth of her husband, "I've missed you so much."

"I missed you too," Zephyr agreed.

Someone cleared their throat, "My dolly has an owie."

Zephyr and Della broke away from each other, suddenly aware that they weren't alone. Rosie was peering up to them, holding up her doll in one hand in one of the doll's arms in the other, "She was stuck under stuff in the plane, but when I pulled her out her arm ripped." Rosie beak quivered a sure sign that the five-year-old was going to start crying.

Zephyr frowned looking at the doll, "I think I have some needle and thread somewhere back at my camp, but I'm not as good of a sewer as my mom is."

"I can sew," Huey announced, "I have my Junior Woodchuck sewing badge."

Zephyr froze looking at the boy, "Jet?"

"Huey actually," Huey said, shrugging, "and this is Louie and Dewey, Uncle Donald changed our names."

"Oh," Zephyr said, looking around, "I see, and the girls are?"

"I'm Rosie."

"Hi, I'm Webby," Webby exclaimed.

Zephyr nodded, his sister's daughter, he hadn't seen her since she was just an egg, she did look sort of like his sister, but what really surprised him was how much she looked like Della had at that age, "Well, in that case, what's going on, what was the Spear of Selene doing flying over the island if it wasn't you flying it?"

"I might have given the Moonlanders the blueprints to the Spear that they are now using to invade Earth," Della confessed.

"The World is in trouble, sounds like we better head back to Duckberg to help Uncle Scrooge," Zephyr stated.

"With you by our side," Louie declared, "Lunaris won't know what hit him."

Della heard this and hurried across the sand, getting ahead of her husband and children, "No Way, the plan was to keep you as far away from danger as possible, besides Scrooge probably has everything under control."

Zephyr tipped his head to the side, looking his wife over, "I don't know who you are, but Wasp never runs."

"Maybe I've changed, maybe I learned that there are others depending on me to keep them safe." Della snapped, jabbing a finger at Zephyr, "Maybe I became a Mom."

"Hold your stinger there Wasp," Zephyr gasped, grabbing Della's hands in his, "F.O.W.L wanted to get us and your brother away from Uncle Scrooge because they knew that he is stronger, smarter, and quicker with us at his side. What if Lunaris did the same thing."

"What if he wanted us to flee," Della demanded, slamming a fist in the palm of her other hand, "I was playing right into his hands, I should have seen that. He thinks he has us all figured out, but I don't think even he could have thought that we could have reunited."

"But how do we get off this Island?" Dewey asked.

"StormSlasher is at my camp," Zephyr commented nodding towards the dense jungle beyond the beach, "but the Jungle's too dense for her to get off the ground."

Della shook her head, eyeing her own plane, it had pretty much broken in half during impact and had several pieces scattered across the sand, "Even if we can fix Cloudslayer we wouldn't be able to get her up in the sky either."

Rosie was peering out into the ocean, her eyes seemingly following something that only she could see, "Something big is coming this way," she announced, pointing out at a point of endless blue where a dark dot was growing bigger.

"It's Cousin Feathery on Misty," Huey announced, straining his eyes to see what was going on, "and Cousin Gladstone's blimp is with them as well."

The giant shrimp moved closer and closer, until Zephry, who had started to watch as well, froze, "I think your brother is with them as well."

...

"This is a ship, and I'm a sailor," Donald snapped, yanking the controls out of Della's hands.

"It's a Spaceship and I'm a pilot!" Della snapped back, yanking the controls back.

Uncle Scrooge smiled listening to them bicker, it used to drive him up the wall and was one of the reasons that he had finally given the two of them their own rooms. He had never even realized how much he missed it until now. Suddenly the spaceship rocked roughly to the side, Lunaris had opened fire on them, "Children," he called out, "You're on weapons."

Webby, Huey, Dewey, and Louie all rushed over to the cannon blasters as Rosie tugged on his shirt, "What can I do?" she asked.

"She can see angles," Zephyr shouted from his spot reading the instruments, "Della go two degrees left then go straight up!" he shouted, "Kids when we head up start blasting!"

"Turn right!" Rosie shouted, peering out the window, "Now!"

Della steered to the right sharply, right before a large charged blast exploded right where they had been a second ago, "Good eye Rosie, that would have hurt if we hadn't avoided that one."

Della swerved trying to get closer to the engine of the other ship, "Come on," she muttered, as a new string of blaster fire knocked out their own blasters. Zephyr shouted instructions from where he stood, looking out the window, his sharp eyes scanning for any openings that they could use to escape, "I can't see any angles!" he announced as Della flew them right into the path of the main thruster which immediately turned on.

"Neither can I!" Della suddenly realized they were trapped, they had failed, what was going to happen...

"What's that," Rosie asked, pointing to one of the instruments.

"Something just left the surface of the moon," Scrooge said, glancing over Rosie's shoulder, "Whatever it is, it's headed this way."

Just then something large crashed in front of them, freeing them from the flames of the thrusters before something crashed into their window.

"HI, Roomie," Penumbra said to the best of her ability as she was squashed up against their window.

"Penny," Della shouted, "This is my family," she grabbed Zephyr and pulled him close, "This is my husband Zephyr, and," she pulled Donald closer as well, "My brother Donald."

"Let me in!" Penumbra shouted, feeling herself starting to drift away from the ship.

...

Lena had found Mrs. Beakely as soon as she had been released. She however only got a head shake when she asked about the others. That was until another spaceship landed nearby. How much more of this invasion could they take?

"Granny," a voice called out, "Lena!"

Lena turned around just in time to see Webby disembark the spaceship, "You're okay."

"Of course we're okay," a strange deep voice said as a strange man stepped off the ship, "We had Uncle Scrooge, Della, and Donald with us, we couldn't have been safer."

Mrs. Beakely blinked, she knew that voice all too well, "Zephyr," she asked in a voice that was choked with tears.

"Hello Mum," he said, leaning over to give a quick peck on the cheek, "It's good to see you again."

"But your alive," Beakely exclaimed, "how, where have you been."

"I'll have to tell you later, at the moment, I'm kind of wiped, besides, Rosie here is getting a little heavy."

Beakely blinked until now she hadn't realized that her son was holding the little duckling who was actually sound asleep on his shoulder, "Poor thing, saving the world is a tiring job at that age," she said with a smile, "Come on, let's head home." With that, she ushered Lena, Webby, Zephyr, and the others from the rocket into the car and drove off, into the sunset back to McDuck Manor.


	17. Chapter 17

Several months later:

Scrooge McDuck entered the dining room with a spring in his step. Today was going to be a great day, he had a dinner party planned for that night and if all went well he would be the proud owner of the candy factory on the far side of town that was about to shut down. If he could get ahold of it, he could save hundreds of jobs so that others could provide for their own families. Sure most people would think that he wanted it for the money it could make him but nothing was more important than family. To be honest, his family was the greatest treasure of all.

The only thing he really had to worry about was rather or not the children would behave, the duck that he was doing business with was a family man and was bringing his wife and children, which meant that he couldn't banish the children to the kitchen or something like that, and that could spell disaster. All it would take would be Webby saying something wrong, Dewey getting a little carried away or Louie starting up one of his get rich quick schemes. At least he didn't have to worry about Rosie, Lena, or Huey. They at least knew how to behave themselves. At least he hoped so.

Donald was another one that he was worried about, his temper, and the fact that no one seemed to be able to understand him, which only made it worst.

Della and Zephyr, well they might not even make it to the dinner, it depended completely on rather or not the egg, which could hatch anytime now, had hatched or not. Both parents had missed Huey, Dewey, and Louie hatching, and of course Rosie's hatching as well, and did not want to miss it with their youngest, a daughter that they were planning to call Penny. Even if they did make it to the dinner, it wasn't like he had to worry about them, Della and Zephyr had really mellowed out the past few months as they adopted Rosie and laid another egg together.

He checked the table, making sure that everything was in place, everything had to be perfect, everything had to be in its place, that was the way to impress these people.

"I'm going to get you!" A young voice called out.

"Not if I get you first," an even younger voice called back as the door to the dining room burst open as seven children burst into the room, each holding a dart gun.

"What do you think you are doing, the dining room is off-limits," he snapped, "You guys have plenty of room in the mansion to play without needing to play in here, my office, and the kitchen. Now off you go." he added with a shooing motion as he gentle shoved the kids out of the dining area.

As he escorted the children back to the main entrance, Zephyr appeared at the top of the stairs, "Uncle Scrooge, come quick, the egg is hatching!"

"Wow," Lena said, trying hard not to roll her eyes, "Another member of the McDuck clan, one more person for you to drag with on your adventures."

"You know," Scrooge said, "You don't have to come along with me on those, I just figured, you're a McDuck now, besides, it might be good to have someone who knows magic on my side for once."

"Come on," Rosie shouted, already halfway up the stairs, "I'm going to be a big sister, maybe she won't bring dart guns to my tea parties."

"She enjoyed that tea party," Dewey muttered, under his breath, sure he had brought a dart gun to the party, but Rosie had grabbed her dart gun halfway through the game anyway.

A hand was placed on his shoulder, "Come on lad, let's go meet your baby sister."

...

"She's so small," Huey stated looking at the tiny bundle in his mother's arms.

"I know," Della agreed, "I'm afraid that I might drop her, she's so much bigger than Rosie," Della frowned, looking around the room, the young duckling was nowhere to be found, "where is Rosie anyway?"

Scrooge frowned, Huey, Dewey, and Louie where crowded around their mother in the bed while Zephyr stood proudly by Della's side. Webby had left to escort Violet to the bus stop and Beakley had gone to make arrangements for the dinner party to be postponed, for once she didn't grumble that she wasn't his assistant, she understood that he wanted to be with his family at this time. But where were Lena and Rosie?

He hurried downstairs, looking in every room. Where could they have gone, why had they left the room. Maybe Lena felt like she needed to give the young family some time alone, but that didn't explain why Rosie had left. Lena wasn't very good with mushy feeling stuff anyways.

"They won't want me anymore," a young voice said, with a little bit of a quiver in her voice, "They have their own girl now."

"Don't be silly," another voice snapped, which caused Scrooge to beam with pride, the adoption of Lena had only recently been finalized and even though Lena struggled sometimes with fitting in with the rest of her new family. Webby and the boys she got along with very well, but Donald, Della, Zephyr, Beakley, and Rosie she seemed to struggle with. Especially Rosie, the little girl's personality was so bubbly and cheerful compared to his adoptive daughter's more laid back pessimistic personality. But for once it seemed as if Lena was trying.

"Your parents love you, remember, they chose you, just like your Uncle Scrooge chose me, nothings going to change that."

Scrooge opened the door, "Lena's right Rosie," he insisted, "It doesn't matter how big the family gets, what happens or anything like that," He pulled the little girl close, "No matter what happens, we will always be family."


End file.
